<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Umbrella Together by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547837">Under the Umbrella Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde is walking to school under her umbrella. Her good friend joins her on her walk to class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Rose Lalonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Umbrella Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain is lightly falling down from the sky, nothing more than a drizzle but Rose is still sheilding herself from the rain with a large lavender umbrella. She delicatly gives it a spin, hoping that no one around can see as she steps down the sidewalk and over towards her school. Her uniform is tailored so her skirt is longer than the other girl's in her school. She hears someone behind her running down the side walk, she turns around, knowing that it's that time of the day that a certain someone runs to catch up with her.</p><p>"Hi, Rose!"</p><p>"Hello, John."</p><p>John is panting, holding onto his knees for a brief moment before he settles back up again and asks Rose, "so... dance... coming up..."</p><p>"There's a dancing coming up?" Rose asks just to clarify she understands what John is trying to ask her.</p><p>"Yeah!" John starts walking besides her as Rose steps on. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me... maybe..."</p><p>"As a date?" Rose keeps walking on, her face looking dead ahead and not at John.</p><p>"As a friend... if you want..." John laughs akwardly and then falls silent. "Or uh... if you want it could... could be a... thing."</p><p>"A thing?" Rose slightly smirks.</p><p>"I mean! We could... date if you... um... want."</p><p>Rose finally looks over at John, John's looking up and away from her. He can't stand to look at her gaze right now. Rose lightly smiles, since John is looking away she lets herself grin.</p><p>"I'd love too." </p><p>"Really!?" John hops up and punches a fist into the air. "Yes!"</p><p>John settles back down and says, "sorry."</p><p>"Don't worry, I like you're enthusiasm." Rose nods.</p><p>"Uh so... I'll text you everything you need to know after school?" John starts scratching his neck as he looks up at the sky again.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Rose agrees.</p><p>John continues walking on with her, "awesome! If you want we can go on a date this weekend too! I know this place that has nice tea from what I hear and I know you like that kinda stuff, I never really drink tea but-"</p><p>"John." Rose stops in her tracks and looks over at him. "You're going to be late to school."</p><p>"Oh! Shoot! You're right!" John turns around the other way and starts running off. "Bye Rose! I'll see you later! Love you- Uh! I mean! I- Ignore me! Goodbye!"</p><p>Rose chuckles as she continues walking over to her all girls school and shaking her head.</p><p>"What a silly boy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>